Leaving the Group
The following rules are set for those who leave the group: # Tickets are a fictional currency and will not be "cashed out". If a Ranger leaves the group, even returning at a later date, the ticket count will be reset to zero. # Any art in which the Ranger appears in a promo, banner, or group art piece meant only for Rkade Soup is not authorized to be sold outside the group. # Rkade Soup has a protected copyright in the United Stated of America. If a person who left the group is found to be creating a similar group with the same functions, lore and ideas of copyrighted material to Rkade Soup or the Rkade Souper Sweet Squad they will receive a cease and desist order and pursued for damages in a court of law. Re-joining the Group If you left on your own accord # Contact Kell Corsaro or Tracy Hodson with the following information in a single message: ## Why you left the group. ## Why you want to rejoin. ## Are you planning to be Squadless, active, or passive? ## You agree to the 100 ticket processing fee, that will need to be worked off with good deeds or tasks, to rejoin the group. # The top leaders will take the information and advise you within 1 week on whether or not you are allowed entry back into the group and under what conditions. If you were booted from the group (This affects Rangers booted on or after 5/28/2019) # You will need to wait at least 1 month before attempting to re-join. (Some Rangers need to wait 3 months for serious offenses). # You will contact Kell Corsaro and ask to be put into a group chat with the top leaders. # In the Group Chat, you will send the following information in a single message: ## Why were you booted from the group. ## What will you do to ensure this does not happen again. ## If allowed back in, will you be Squadless, active, or passive? ## You agree that any titles you have must be regained the normal way you did the first time, and you are starting at Trainee status. ## You agree to the 500-1000 ticket processing fee, depending on severity. # The top leaders will take the information and advise you within 1 week on whether or not you are allowed entry back into the group and under what conditions. Exceptions Due to extremely antisocial, aggressive, and poor behavior certain Rangers are permanently banned from the group, with no chance, hope, nor prospect of ever rejoining the group again. These Rangers will be told right away if they fall under this category. Requesting Removal of a Member To request removal of a member, you must have the following criteria. # Valid reasoning. # You must have gone through all the proper helplines: Pearl Guards, Squad Leader, Nova Knight before you come to the top leaders, especially Kell Corsaro, requesting this. # Proof (screenshots, voice clips, video evidence) to back your evidence. (The evidence must be FRESH, meaning it can not be based on something forgiven, or in the past). At this stage, the leaders will review the case. This does not guarantee we will remove the member. Category:Master List Category:New Members